


Dads hate son jokes

by A_simple_lee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!peter, ticklish!peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: In which Peter makes one too many science jokes in the lab with Tony, and Tony decides to investigate something he’s overheard.





	Dads hate son jokes

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Peter sprinted through the Avenger’s headquarters at what he hoped was a record speed for him, gasping for breath. He careened around a doorway, and was met with the dead end of an unused lounge.

 

 

“Too late now,” Tony stepped into the room, looking at his watch. “Yep. definitely an overdue apology. I can’t accept that.”

The millionaire wasted no time in making a dash towards Peter, who let out an undignified noise and made for the other end of the room. He attempted to vault over the sofa, but it was no use; a hand grabbed him by the ankle, and pulled him back over onto the couch.

“Nice try, kid. Now, I want you to be honest: is it true?” Tony had him pinned, and if Peter didn’t know any better, he’d be worried he’d done something wrong, judging by the smirk on the billionaire’s face. He tried to get away, he really did. But with Tony pinning him, he couldn’t exactly use his strength to break free - not without hurting him - and going off of the glint in Stark’s eyes? Peter wouldn’t hesitate to say his mentor was fully aware of this. He supposed his only option was to try to play it cool.

“Mr. Stark- uh- Ned was - ah- lying, okay?! I’m not!” It would’ve gone so smoothly were it not for the fact that Tony had grown impatient, and tweaked his side. So much for that plan. Tony cocked an eyebrow.

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Please don’t!” At this point, Peter was making a mental note to always check for iron man suits outside his window before letting Ned mention him being ticklish. Otherwise, the next time he made one too many science jokes, he’d be done for. This realisation was far too late on Peter’s part, of course - and when Tony started pinching his sides, all thoughts of a resolution were thrown to the wind in favour of giggling uncontrollably. His t shirt barely helped protect his torso from the tickling fingers counting his ribs - which, Peter noticed with dismay, were on a steady course upwards. Peter made one last-ditch attempt to squirm out of Tony’s grasp without harming him, but it failed completely.

The increased struggling didn’t go unnoticed on Tony’s part, and he paused, hand hovering over Peter’s highest rib.

“Bad spot?” He feigned a lunge towards Peter’s torso, and laughed at the yelp it produced.

“Nohoho! Not there! Anywhere but there!” Peter gasped, hoping for some form of pity. A moment of silence; relief washed over him as Tony’s grip on his wrists released. However, it was short lived.

“Where? Here?” With that, Tony’s hands wormed their way under Peter’s arms, and he was lost to hysterics. It would be awhile before Peter would think about making bad jokes again.


End file.
